


I promise I'm trying.

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream is an eldritch creature, Emotional Manipulation, Fic In which I project my trauma onto tommy, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, not about the real cc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Oh sorry I was just thi-” He was interrupted.“Don’t give me that, Tommy.  You know I don't like it when you ignore me.”---Read the tags, its exactly what it says on the tin.Sorry this isn't very well written, I wrote this while having a moment and felt like I could post it here.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	I promise I'm trying.

**Author's Note:**

> TW for Dream threatening to kill himself.

Exile fucking sucked. There was no better way to put it other than that. It fucking sucked! He was constantly cold and he just couldn't get to sleep at night because of the fact that the woods were both too quiet and too loud. The only thing keeping him sane this entire time was his best friend who has been there for him through thick and thin.

Dream.

The only one who ever comes to visit him anymore, the one that he knows he can look forward to seeing every single day. He helped Tommy make decisions and made sure he didn't make the wrong one and made sure he actually earned the things he gathered. Usually Dream decided that they weren't good enough for Tommy to have. 

He's paraphrasing a little bit here.

“You didn’t earn this Tommy! Why should you get to keep it? I work so hard to make sure you don’t die here and you can’t even return to me with the same effort?”

He was right. He wasn’t trying hard enough. He barely blinked this time when his things went up in flames this time. He looked up at Dream again. Calling the man lanky was an understatement, it was almost like his arms where too long for his body, knees too high up. There was also the fact that the man didn't actually have a face. It was just that…. Floating smiling circle that never changed expressions. 

It was sometimes really hard to tell what response Dream wanted from him due to the lack of emotion on his face. He tried his best but he's learned what happens when he doesn't say what he wants to hear. Shuddering at the memories, trying to brush them off as Dream just having bad days.

“Tommy. Are you in there?” A voice cut through his thoughts, quite literally, the voice was in his head and he flicked his head back up, not even realizing it had fallen.

“Oh sorry I was just thi-” He was interrupted.

“Don’t give me that, Tommy. You know I don't like it when you ignore me.”

“I didn’t mean to Dream, really.” Tommy tried to reassure him. He didn't want Dream to feel like he didn’t care about what he said. He could get really self destructive when Tommy wasn’t there for him.

“You know you’re just like everyone else Tommy.” Dream started, and his blood ran cold, “You say you’re sorry but you’re not. You wouldn’t care If I even killed myself tomorrow would you?”

“No no no! That’s not what I meant at all Dream! I’m so sorry! You're my best friend!” Tommy begged, reaching his hand forward hesitantly. This has happened so many times before but he's never known how to diffuse the situation. Dream slapped his hand away.

“Well you certainly act like I’m not, You know You’re the only person I have Tommy, and I'm the only person you have. And it’s almost like you don’t even care!” The Dreamon shouted at him, slowly leaning over him until Tommy almost fell over, then, Dream stopped. He put his hands over his ‘face’ and let out what Tommy assumed was a sob.

“I’m such an awful person Tommy....” He backed up away from Tommy as he tried to reach out for them again, “No wonder you don’t like me…”

“No! Dream! That’s not true! You’re such an amazing person don’t let anyone tell you otherwise! Please, don’t kill yourself… I would miss you so much”

Dream would stay still for a moment, slowly heaving a sigh as he stood back up to his full size, nodding a few times, “You know Tommy… I think you’re right… Thank you.”

And with that, a few more exchanges of words, he was gone. He was always gone. He never stayed for long. Leaving Tommy just as empty as before. He slumped down against a tree and stared at his hands. Calloused from the weeks of work out here. Tommy just wanted everything to stop, everything hurt everyday he barley wanted to live anymore he wanted to go home… No… This was home, he reminded himself. He was just selfish. He needed to be there for Dream, his best friend.

He just wish he would be there for him too.


End file.
